tagogfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TimeMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4kant,6 (Talk) 02:11, March 5, 2013 Hi, if you want to become a citizen, I can give you citizen status even though you don't have 50 edits yet. All I need to know is whether you accept the Constitution or not :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:58, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I accept it fully and completely. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:12, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Constitution Agreement Check According to the constitution, all citizens should be checked as to whether thy agree with the constitution. Therefore I hereby ask you: do you agree with the Constitution of the Democratic Republic of Tagog? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:42, February 4, 2014 (UTC) No. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:43, February 8, 2014 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 09:52, February 9, 2014 (UTC) To clarify. I think the constitution should be modified to require torture on every citizen except Kanto Qyto daily. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:54, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :What makes you think such great people as Adam Hung and Chongchi Lau Deng deserve torture? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:25, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I apologize for the unclearness. Adam Hung and Chongchi Lau Deng would count as a separate class of person, Kanto Qyto included (he was mentioned to single him out as the best person of this nation). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Elections At the moment, elections are going on here. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:37, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Checking again The time that all citizens are to be checked for loyalty has come again, so therefore the great Kanto Qyto asks thee: do you agree with the constitution? --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:30, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :I feel insulted by your silence. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:56, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I feel insulted by your existence. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:46, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I feel insulted by your insult. --Semyon 13:00, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::I feel insulted by your cuteness :'( --OuWTB 18:50, June 7, 2015 (UTC) A message Let this be a lesson to you. The authorities are merciful, but only to a point. I recommend a grovelling apology to our esteemed President. --Semyon 22:24, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :TUMPH has revoked Independent Tagog certification due to your insolent failure to sufficiently glorify Vice-Baron Adam Hung. Wuya has been taken into custody in the Ministry of Internal Affairs and is currently being tortured. --Semyon 16:37, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Another message The authorities recently observed that you made the following edit: http://tagog.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:FictiveJ?curid=2213&diff=5038&oldid=5037. While some might applaud your apparent keenness for defending the truth against Tagog's enemies, the higher echelons of Tagpol were not amused by your action. Tagog is a democratic nation and your edit constituted unacceptable intimidation of a TUMPH-authorised party. The edit summary 'unlawful action' implies you have some form of authority to enforce Tagogese legal statutes, a state of affairs that would be laughable if it did not indicate the possibility you aspire to such an awesome responsibility. Should you wish to avoid extreme punishment, implemented in accordance with the Constitution and the technical expertise of the employees of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, I advise you to edit with less carelessness in future. --Semyon 16:47, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :I was merely reverting the vandalism that consisted of the removal of that notice. I would never have added such a notice that had not already existed without permission. I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:06, January 31, 2017 (UTC)